When Aces From Two Worlds Collide
by Striker115
Summary: Two War Thunder squadrons are inadvertently transported into the Strike Witches World whenever they start a clan battle. How will they be able to cope with this? Will they be able to influence the SW to the point of changing the outcome entirely? Inspired by the other WT/SW stories found here. First story of the topic, so R & R. Also open for interesting suggestions for the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**When Aces from Two Worlds Collide**_

_A/N: After reading a couple of War Thunder/Strike Witches crossovers, I decided to create one myself. This story is inspired by...obviously WT/SW crossovers, but also from a PS2 game I love since when I was little (a pat on the back for someone who get the name of the game right :P)._

* * *

><p><span><strong>156th Tactical Fighter Wing:<strong>

Yellow13* (BF 109 E-3)

Yellow4* (BF 109 E-3)

Striker1640 (FW 190 A-5)

Gh0st_Rid3r (Ju-87 D3)

Baconator (P-51 D)

Dewito69 (Spitfire Mk IX)

Sabatonian95 (FW 190 A-5/U2)

Stratus47 (BF 109 G-6)

xXW0lv3rineXx (BF 109 G-6)

KimJongIll34 (Yak-1)

ironsavior (Typhoon)

nightwitches588 (PO-2)

Hartmann227 (Fw 190 A-5/U2)

Razgriz108 (P-47)

admiralgeneralaladeen (Hurricane II)

**Jagdgeschwader 69:**

Mobius1* (P-51 D)

CaroluzLinneuz48* (Tempest)

azfv72 (Spitfire Mk.V)

darth_cookie13 (Spitfire Mk.V)

DemonLord666 (La-5 F)

Kaede74 (A6M5 Zero)

RedSkull235 (P-39Q)

Markov17 (BF-110)

hellfire21 (F6F)

redleader25 (F6F)

aloha_snakbar (Beaufighter)

SoloWingMaster (Me 262)

ghostdivision115(BF 109 F-4)

Desertlightning (BF 109 F-4)

115623445 (BF 109 F-4)

* leader/assist. leader

* * *

><p><strong>Strait of Dover, England(in-game)<strong>

**Present day (Real Life)**

**August 10th, 1944 (in-game)**

My clanmates and I are already nervous even before the game has even begun. This is our first clan war and we, the 156th Tactical Fighter Wing, aka the Yellow Squadron, are to fight the JG69, the Jagdgeschwader 69. Already in the clan's Teamspeak server, plans are being made on how to win the battle, since it's Realistic Battle with no respawn. However, we're running out of time, as our planes are getting closer to the enemies. By the time we're 1.5km of each other, the aircraft begin to spread out as each of them is picking on their own target to kill.

It is an exceptionally beautiful day here in the Strait. The sun is shining. The sky is blue with some patches of white cloud here and there. The seagulls can be heard if one is by the cliffs. The only exception to the peaceful utopia is the unusually ominous dark cloud hanging over what would be France in the East, as if it's claiming the land as its own. Another exception would obviously be the inevitable bloodshed that would take place high enough for God to see.

_10 seconds_. I move my mouse up and hold the shift button for max power. That way, my FW-190 A-5 can climb to a higher altitude to engage that still-oblivious P-39 down below._ 5 seconds_. I hold the D button to invert myself and pull myself down to the ground, aiming the crosshair in front of the P-39. I make that silly grin that luckily no one else see. _See you in hell,_ I thought, as I press the left mouse button.

Soon, the metal carnage begins. I smile with satisfaction as I watch the P-39 burst into flame and see the line "_[JG69]RedSkull235(P-39Q Airacobra) shot down by [156th]Striker1640(FW 190 A-5)_" in the kill feed. I begin to turn left toward the Bf-110. He seems to notice me, as he begins to turn left to greet me as well. However, luck seems to run out for him, as his left wing separates from the aircraft by my combined weapons of two 7.92mm MG and four 20mm autocannons, all equipped with AP and incendiary rounds. This, of course, is accompanied with "_[JG69]Markov17(Bf 110) shot down by [156th]Striker1640(FW 190 A-5)"_ in the kill feed. _Two kills in a quick sucession? Today's gonna be a good day, _I thought.

It seems that the battle has turned in favor of the Yellow Squadron. Two Yellow BF-109 G6 shot down a JG69's F6F. A Yellow Spitfire manages to kill three JG69 aircrafts in a 3v1 dogfight before getting shot down by a Beaufighter. In a magnificent feat, a Yellow Yak-1 manages to shoot down a Jagdgeschwader's Me-262 jet fighter, which is supposed to be the JG's trump card for the battle. The bottom right corner is littered with messages:

_[JG69]azfv72(Spitfire Mk V) _shot down_ by [156th]Yellow13(BF 109 E-3)_

_[JG69]darth_cookie13(Spitfire Mk V) critically damaged by [156th]Striker1640(FW 190 A-5)_

_[JG69]darth_cookie13(Spitfire Mk V) _shot down_ by [156th]Striker1640(FW 190 A-5)_

_[156th]Gh0st_Rid3r(Ju-87 D-3) _shot down_ by [JG69]Mobius1(P-51 D)_

_[JG69]DemonLord666(La-5 FN) _shot down_ by [156th]Sabatonian95(FW 190 A-5/U2)_

_[156th]Baconator(P-51 D) has crashed_

_[JG69]Kaede74(A6M5 Zero) has crashed_

_[156th]Yellow4(BF 109 E-3) critically damaged by [JG69]Mobius1(P-51 D)_

The kill feed would continue to spam messages for the duration of the battle, so I decide to ignore it and continue racking kills. However, it wasn't until the kill feed stops spamming and the chat box become active at the same time that I notice something's terribly wrong.

_[156th]Sabatonian95: What the hell? I thought theres no respawning in the game!_

_[JG69]Mobius1: There is no respawn._

_[156th]Sabatonian95: Then why are there 3 players that just spawned East? Dont tell me they just joined. This server is supposed to be pass- protected_

_[JG69]Mobius1: It is. According to the player list, there is no new player. Just the two clans._

_[JG69]CaroluzLinneuz48: Never mind that, look at the aircrafts._

After I read that message, I turn to the new players who just joined without notice and aim the crosshair at one of them. When I press the X button to acquire target information, things become...weirder.

The target info is like any other when you target an aircraft in the game. Except for two things. Instead of naming the aircraft, it just read "UNKNOWN". Of all the years I spent playing War Thunder, I never encountered an aircraft that is "unknown". Secondly, it doesn't show the name of the player controlling it. Odd. Of course, it could be a bot, but even it is named in multiplayer such as "Shinya" or "Tesuo". Unless it's a scripted AI as part of a game objective. But there is no script AI or any game-specific objective; this map is specifically for team deathmatch and the like. This could lead to two possibilities: Either there's a glitch where the player spawned but doesn't show up on the list or AI that spawned when it's not supposed to, or there's a hacker, waiting to strike at his prey.

"Well, how bout we give them a welcoming party? Follow me!" I can hear Yellow13 over Teamspeak. The remaining 4 Yellows, me included, then turn east and follow the leader to intercept the three new players. The rivals seem to be thinking the same thing, as they are heading the same direction as well. However, as we approach closer to the unknown players, I notice something different about them. VERY different. The unknown trios' aircraft don't look like WW2 aircraft at all. Rather, they look bulky, almost like rectangular boxes. Dark gray coloring along with hex design on the body provide enough evidences that they're not from World War 2. The red hue on the cockpit glass also show that they're from a sci-fi movie or something.

_[JG69]CaroluzLinneuz48: I heard Gaijin is adding new aircrafts for the update, but I never expect them to be as ugly as a Catalina_

_[JG69]Mobius1: Hey, stfu. the pby is one of the best aircrafts of its tier. i believe it's the dornier that deserve the honor_

_[JG69]CaroluzLinneuz48: Fuck you_

Before I'm about to type something, I heard Sabatonian195's distressed voice cracking in my headphone that make me jump a little.

"WHAT THE FU-HOLY SHIT!"

At the same time, a bright beam shoot out of each alien craft, killing Sabatonian195 and the remaining Jagdgeschwader planes. I also suffer from the worst lag I had in War Thunder history.

_[156th]Sabatonian95(FW 190 A-5/U2) shot down by UNKNOWN(UNKNOWN)_

_[JG69]Mobius1(P-51 D) shot down by UNKNOWN(UNKNOWN)_

_[JG69]CaroluzLinneuz48(Tempest) shot down by UNKNOWN(UNKNOWN)_

_[JG69]Mobius1:Wtf was that?!_

_[156th]Baconator: Did Gaijin introduce tier 30 planes?_

_[156th]Dewito69: I must get it! how much eagles?_

_[156th]Sabatonian95: Impossible! That shouldnt happen at all. They must be hackers. Host, kick them out._

_[JG69]Mobius1: they wont show on the list for some reasons._

As both the chatbox and Teamspeak are filled with confusion, I decide to keep my cool, knowing that with all the players on the other team killed, the game should end any second now. Except the game isn't ending. In fact, the in-game timer even stops working. What kind of hackers are they...

"Everyone, shut up!" I hear Yellow13 over Teamspeak, despite the chatbox still active with confusion and rage. "Now we need to take down those three players if we want to win the game and take the glory for our clan's name. Who's with me?"

"Hell yeah!" I hear the remaining Yellows reply.

"Now, attack as a formation. No single ship attack!"

We then push the throttle to full power and accelerate toward the new threats with determination of destroying them. However, I can feel that the hackers are going to attack first. So can Yellow13.

"SPREAD OUT!"

But it's too late. The hackers fire their beams at us, causing massive casualties, as well as massive lag (which sucks).

_[156th]Yellow13(BF 109 E-3) shot down by UNKNOWN(UNKNOWN)_

_[156th]Yellow4(BF 109 E-3) shot down by UNKNOWN(UNKNOWN)_

_[156th]Dewito69(Spitfire Mk IX) shot down by UNKNOWN(UNKNOWN)_

_[156th]Striker1640(FW 190 A-5) critically damaged by UNKNOWN(UNKNOWN)_

It appears as if God Himself saves me from death, as my badly damaged plane is still flyable, unlike the unfortunates who are falling to their watery graves. As my Focke-Wulf is flying (more like gliding as my engine just dies) toward the cliff of Dover, Yellow13 told the players who haven't left the game that Mobius1 is creating another room so they can have a rematch. However, as I'm about to press the ESC button to join the other, I notice something. Dots. Ten dots. Ten blue dots appear on radar out of nowhere. _More hackers? _I thought. Then, I noticed the red hackers are turning and moving toward the ten blue hackers, as if they are about to confront them. _This could be interesting_. I move my finger away from the ESC button and turn my plane toward the two groups. However, when I manage to get the information of the blue group, I become more confused. _Yoshika? Francesca? Who in Gaijin name the planes those?_ It wasn't until I zoom in at them that I realize that they're not planes but actually flying humans. Girls, to be specific. Without pants. _Ok, someone in Gaijin is definately dreaming_.

I have more questions to think of that I didn't realize that I'm too low and thus, crash into the water. I've decided to wait inside the aircraft when I notice five of them is heading toward me. Look like shits have become real.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>More AN: Hope you enjoy it. Please rate, reviews and give criticisms so I can improve. Also, I'm open to any interesting suggestion that you think it should be in the story. See you on the battlefield!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: There you have it. Here is part 2. Sorry for the long wait, as I must deal with school and shits like that. Also, for said reasons, I wrote this in a bit of a rush, so it may not be as polished as part 1. And to The Executive who answered the question on the PS2 game, it's not Heroes of the Pacific, though you're basically on the right track, as it's a flight combat game. Nice try though. As usual, p__lease rate, reviews and give criticisms so I can improve. I'm also open to any interesting suggestion that you think should be in the story._

_I'll see you all on the battlefield, whether on the ground or in the beautiful blue sky._

* * *

><p><em>"The Neurois continue to push their forces into Europe, seizing control of key regions left behind by the retreating Allies. Great Britannia now stands as the last European nation yet to be affected by the Neurois aggression. That might be short-lived however, as sources tell us that a mass Neuroi hive have been spotted off the northern coast of Gallia." -BRC broadcast, 1940<em>

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes earlier...<strong>

**501st Joint Fighter Wing "Strike Witches" FOB (Forward Operating Base) Command Room**

**Strait of Dover, Britannia**

**August 10th, 1944**

Major Mio Sakamoto and Commander Minna Wilcke were standing in the command room, staring at the radar screen. They had been up there for a few minutes since the radar operator called on them after spotting 30 unknown bogies on the radar.

**"**So, they just appear out of nowhere?" Minna asked the radar operator.

"Indeed. Two groups of 15 aircraft showed up on radar without explanation two minutes ago. Interestingly, it appears that the groups are heading toward each other, as if they're going to confront each other. Even more so, both groups have a mixture of aircraft from Liberion, Britannia, Karlsland, Orusia, and even Fuso. The radio operator tried to contact both groups, while the IFF tried to identify them, but no responses so far."

_That's strange, two squadrons are going to battle each other for unknown reason, yet no one are aware of the_ _occurrence_. Ever since the signing of the International Non-Aggression Treaty, each nations agreed not to attack each other but instead, focus on their common enemy, the alien faction known as the Neuroi. This would be the first time since the Great War of the 1890s where two human factions would fight each other. But then again, it's possible that's they're doing training and the Witches weren't notified.

"Should I order the witches to investigate?" Mio asked.

"Negative, we shouldn't get ourselves involved. However, that doesn't mean we can ignore it. Order the witches to be prepared to deploy immediately if necessary," Minna replied.

"Yes commander", Mio acknowledged, then left the room to tell the other.

Another beautiful day at the island. Sure, it may look like a tourist attraction with the monolithic building in the middle and an airfield at the front, but this Britannian island serves as the forward operating base for the elite, multi-national 501st Joint Fighter Wing, aka the "Strike Witches". Few kilometers away from the island, across the Strait of Dover, is Fortress Europe, territories the under control of the Neuroi. The Strait, and the island, serves as the front line and last line of defense for EUROFOR, official designation for the allied forces in Europe.

Although Mio did order the rest of the witches to prepare to take off at any moment, the majority of them seemed be relaxing and enjoying a day off rather than staying alert. Elia and Sanya were sleeping in their room as usual. Shirley was working on upgrading her Striker unit while Lucchinni was sleeping on a tree. Lynette helped out with Yoshika in preparing dinner. Gertrud, for the hundreth times, tried to lecture Erica on how being a soldier of Karlsland requires strict discipline. Of course, this ended 10 minutes later as air raid sounded throughout the whole base, forcing them to rush to the hangar and ascend to the sky to dance with the angels.

"It's been confirmed: the two unknown groups are engaging each other, angel 2," the witches can hear Minna over the radio. This followed by apparent shock by everyone, as they never encounter human renegades before.

"However, we have also confirmed that a Neuroi has been spotted 5 kilometers southeast from the renegades engagement zone."

_Idiots! Those men won't even noticed the real danger if they keep killing each other_

"Wait a minute. There's not one but THREE Neurois!"

"What?"

"That can't be!"

"I've never seen anything like it!"

_Is it possible that all of this is because of the renegades appearance?_

"Mio, check the area up ahead to see what's going on," the commander said.

Mio lifted her eye patch and used her magic eye to check the battle. She can make out trails of smoke that belonged to the unfortunate fighters that were shot down. A parachute with no pilot can be seen drifting down. She can also see the three Neurois, turning to meet the witches. However, she noticed a disabled fighter still flying (though losing altitude) with a living pilot inside.

"Minna, I found a survivor. He's in a Karlslander aircraft and he's gliding toward the water," She reported.

"Affirmative. Shirley, Lucchini, Gertrud and Erica, follow me as we engage those Neuroi. Eila, Sanya, Lynette, Perrine, go search the area for other survivor. Yoshika, follow Mio to the aircraft."

Minna's order was followed by a unison of "Yes ma'am" and the team dispersing to follow the tasks.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

**Strait of Dover, England (in-game)**

**Striker's POV**

Despite my plane sinking slowly into the water, I decide to sit back and watch those hackers dance with each other. As the reds use their OP lasers against the blue team, the blues somehow manage to DEFLECT the lasers by using some sort of magical shields.

_Looks like Gaijin implements a lot of things in the new update that I don't know about._

One blue player by the name of Gertrud Barkorn got to perform a boom and zoom tactic against one of the red player, now identified as "Neuroi". Gertrud must be a very good player as he (or is he a she? Can't tell) manage to kill the "Neuroi" with only a short burst of MG fire.

_So, alien planes with OP lasers, flying girls with shield and OP machine guns. What's next, public voice chat?  
><em>

And, as if a wish granter granted my wish, a static followed by a female voice crackles in my headphone.

_"This is Major *static* of the *static*. Is there any survivors in the area?"_

I nearly jump out of my chair after hearing this. Since I don't believe there is a voice chat function in War Thunder, I thought it must be from Teamspeak.

"Uhh did I hear a female voice in Teamspeak?"

"_Nobody's been talking on TS3 for a while and Yellow 4 left 5 minutes ago",_ Yellow 13 replies._  
><em>

"_I repeat, this is Major Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Do we have any survivors in the area?" _It's that voice again.

Interesting, maybe Gaijin did implement a public voice chat. I decide to type through the chat box just in case. Meanwhile, three players destroy another "Neuroi" while another two are heading toward me.

_[156th]Striker1640: yea, im still in the fw190. who is dis?_

And there's that lovely voice for the third time. _"Look like there may be no survivors after all. Let's help the other, Sergeant Miafuji."_

At that point, I decided to use my microphone. I press the right "ctrl" button (my default button to use the mic) send out a response. "Uhh actually, I'm still alive in the Fw 190. Can I ask who you guys are?"

Then, I heard another voice. This time, from a little girl that sounds like someone from an anime.

"_Thanks goodness he's still alive, Sakamoto-san. *static*"_

_"This is Major Sakamoto of the 501st JFW, state your name, rank and unit"_

Name, rank and unit? Interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>Strait of Dover, Britannia<strong>

**August 10th, 1944**

_"Uhh actually, I'm still alive in the Fw 190. Can I ask who you guys are?"_

Yoshika felt a sign of relief after hearing that pilot voice.

"Thanks goodness he's still alive, Sakamoto-san," Yoshika said.

"Yes indeed. Let's hurry up so we can save him," Sakamoto replied.

_But first, we need to know who you are, _Sakamoto thought. She then used the radio once more.

"This Major Sakamoto of the 501st JFW, state your name, rank and unit."

A short while later came a reply: _"Um... this is Striker... a lieutenant of the 156th Tactical Fighter Wing...uh...Nice to meet you Major Sakamoto."__  
><em>

_He called himself a striker. Interesting. 156th Tactical Fighter Wing? Never heard of it. Is it a witches unit as well?, _Sakamoto thought.

"What country is your unit based in?"

"_Oh uh... the Federal Republic of Erusea."_

_Federal Republic of Erusea? Is this man insane or something?_

"This Federal Republic of Erusea doesn't exist on the map. Where are you actually from?"

_"Ohh, I thought you meant the squadron's fictional origin. My bad. I'm from the United States of America."_

_This man is definitely insane._

"There no such thing as the United States of America. But judging from your accent, I'm assuming you're from Liberion."

_"Are you fucking kidding me? You never heard of the US of-...yes, I'm from Liberia"_

At that moment, a laser was seen slicing off the right wing of the Fw 190, with the explosion occurring two seconds later. Not enough to kill the pilot outright, but enough to bring the entire plane into the water.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

**Strait of Dover, England (in-game)**

**Striker's POV**

The force of the laser strike makes the in game camera to shake violently, causing the game to lag. Luckily, I'm still alive. Not for long though, as my plane is completely underwater, with water pouring through the holes and cracks of my canopy and my pilot appearing to be losing consciousness. I'm impressed though, as I can see the inside of the sea very clearly, with sea life around me and even some wreaked aircraft. Eventually, something goes into the water right next to me. Or rather, someone. More specifically, a girl with an eye-patch, wearing a pantie but no pants, and with machines on her legs, who goes by Mio Sakamoto.

The next minute or two are very surprising. She manages to pry open the cockpit and pulls my pilot out of the aircraft and eventually the water. I spend my time looking around, stunned. I watch the other girls as they destroy the last of the Neuroi. Eventually, Sakamoto carries me back to an island with a friendly base, along with her mates.

"You have a lot of explaining to do once we get back," she says.

At that moment, the screen blacks out and in comes the antivirus update window. Shit, not now.

* * *

><p><strong>501st Joint Fighter Wing "Strike Witches" FOB<strong>

**Strait of Dover, Britannia**

**August 10th, 1944**

"Quickly, someone get the doctor! He falls unconscious!" Sakamoto shouted to her units.

As the other ran to get the doctor, Yoshika ran up to Sakamoto and the badly wounded pilot. Sakamoto then accused her for not following order.

"Miafuji, I told you to go get the doctor!"

"No, I must save this pilot with my healing ability. It's quicker that way," Yoshika replied.

Sakamoto looked at Yoshika with doubt. "Are you sure you can handle injuries that serious?"

"Yes ma'am. After all, I always want to help people, no matter how badly hurt." Yoshika then proceeded to use her healing ability to save the pilot.

A minute later, the pilot slowly regained consciousness.

"Uhh-shit. Sorry for being afk, just...need to update the antivirus," the pilot seemed to say.

Sakamoto, believing that the pilot suffered psychological damage, tried to calm the pilot. "Save your breath. Sergeant Miafuji is working on healing you."

"No, you don't have to...I can just simply respawn. Well, not really, since this is RB with no respawn, but still-"

"Relax, the doctor will be here. You'll receive help soon."

"No really, I can just-"

The pilot then emitted a groan. Then silence. He fell unconscious once more.

"Pilot? Pilot, stay with me. The doctor will be here anytime soon! Come on, Miafuji!" Sakamoto attempted to wake the pilot, but to no avail. Yoshika tried to heal him, but almost collapsed due to energy depletion. Eventually, the doctor arrived along with the rest of the team. The doctor then ran to the pilot to check his health.

"Is he going to survive?" Sakamoto asked the doctor.

The doctor then bent down to check the pilot. However, few seconds later, he looked at Sakamoto and shake his head.

"Oh no," cried Lynette.

"Is he dead, Major?" asked Perrine in a worried tone.

"I'm afraid so, Perrine," replied Sakamoto, with no emotion. Their only answer to their questions concerning the unusual event has been lost forever.

Or is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

**Strait of Dover, England (in-game)**

**Striker's POV**

_Fatal error occured!  
>Game will be closed!<em>

_Do you want to send dump to developers?_

_It takes a few seconds. Please be patient and do not close the_

_ game during the sending process._

_Submission will be processed automatically after you press [yes]_

_ button._

Damn, I'm beginning to like them. Oh well; if it happens, it happens.

After I pressed the No button on the error message, the game kicks me back to the desktop. I'm about to play some Red Orchestra 2 when a second thought enters my mind. Maybe I can rejoin the server. However, when I hover the mouse over the icon, I check the time. 6:34 AM.

_Shit, I'm late. This will have to wait for another time._

_to be continued..._


End file.
